empireofthewhitetowerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Illuminated Texts
The Illuminated Texts are items of great power and great status within the Empire of the White Tower. Each is in the form of a first edition copy of a book of fantastic English literature that in some way reflects the true nature of the world and the existence of The Others. The Very First Edition It is clear to those that study such things that the authors of Illuminated Texts have some special knowledge of dread Arcadia, most likely gleamed from half-remembered dreams. It is common for Mundane Mortals to dream of the Gentry, and it was simply a matter of time before these dreams came to someone with enough skill to craft the ideas into works of fiction. While this theory explains how so many would write about the Thousand Dread Kingdoms, it does not explain how one copy of each of these books, the first printed copy of the first edition, appears to be imbued with some form of Eldridge power. A true Illuminated Text is the very first book off the assembly line for the very first run of a book. All of the currently confirmed Illuminated Texts had first run printings within the boundaries of the city of London, leading some to believe that in order to be a true Text they must have been printed in London proper. All Illuminated Texts also contain extra pages, illustration, or materials not found in the original run of the book. It is unknown how these materials end up in the book (as they were mass-produced) but some quirk of fate causes more pages and more text to appear. The true Text also has some form of magical or mystical knack. It is unknown if the Wyrd is tied into the Texts or the extra sections of the book spark sudden mystic awareness, but they have proven power that should not come from normal Children's literature. The Illuminated Text of Mary Shelly's Frankenstein, was shown to have the power to create half-living Fetches in the hands of Mrs. Folo. Texts Many claim texts to be Illuminated, but unless one can prove it they are generally considered just rumor and hearsay. Confirmed Texts Note: According to popular rumor, all of the Confirmed Texts except Frankenstein are housed in the Black Treasury *''The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe'' by C.S. Lewis *''The Little White Bird'' by M.J. Barrie *''The Hobbit'' by J.R.R. Tolkin *''Frankenstein; or, The Modern Prometheus'' by Mary Shelly *''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'' by Lewis Carol Suspected Texts *The Harry Potter Series by J.K. Rowling *''The Queen of Air and Darkness'' by T. H. White *The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R. Tolkin *''Le Morte d'Arthur'' by Sir Thomas Malory *''The Magicians Nephew'' by C.S. Lewis *''Peter and Wendy'' by M.J. Barrie *''Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There'' by Lewis Carol *''The Carved Lions'' by Mary Louisa Molesworth *''The Jungle Book'' by Rudyard Kipling *''The Tale of Peter Rabbit'' by Beatrix Potter *''The Mystery of Edwin Drood'' by Charles Dickens Category:Arcadian Category:Mundy